


"Quaint"

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Free Verse, Incest, Older Characters, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Lucy is used to being ignored; perhaps it's why she's perfected desperation.





	"Quaint"

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Has everyone f.o.r.g.o.t.t.e.n. Lucy Weasley?**

All girls of the Weasley family are s*p*e*c*i*a*l, it's true

**I'm sure** **everyone** **has**

Some have their charms and C-h-a-r-m-s

**Everyone can remember ~Vic~ and !Dom!**

Some have their brains and w_i_t_s

**Rose and Molly can't be** _**outdone** _

And there's of course the family courage

**I'm sick and tired of .:Lily:. and :)Roxanne(:**

And then there are those who have…

weathered it all

**Aunt Ginny, you sparkle above the rest**

I can't say that makes me very special

**You are the** _**p-e-r-s-o-n-i-f-i-c-a-t-i-o-n** _ **of special!**

But I at least know that I am a Weasley girl

**And I…I am not—at least, it doesn't feel that way**

Of that I'm proud

**Please…can't you** **s_h_a_r_e** **that feeling with me…?**

But I am not so proud for having led a talented girl astray

**Talent? What talent? And I—I love you because I want to**

No, I'll shake my head and forget it, forget _her_

**Please, Gin, tell me what makes me…"unique"**

In fact, she's already a

F*I*G*M*E*N*T

of my

((i_m_a_g_i_n_a_t_i_o_n))

**No,** _**please** _ **, hear me out, even if you won't accept me**

_**that** _

**~w~a~y~**

I **t** 's **t** r **u** e **:**

**E** v **e** r **y** o **n** e' **s** f **o** r **g** o **t** t **e** n

L **u** c **y** W **e** a **s** l **e** y

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, bold lines are Lucy's lines and non-bold are Gin's, with them saying the same last 3 lines. A curious case of misplaced affections, indeed. Makes one wonder what happened between them…! :O
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: Eh, another piece where I wrote of a despairing Lucy. Man, some headcanons I just can't let go. :O


End file.
